


bite-sized

by jcpping



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcpping/pseuds/jcpping
Summary: bite-sized haikyuu blurbs, posted originally on tumblr
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader
Kudos: 129





	1. nishinoya

**nishinoya yuu** takes a few seconds (when he can afford to) to look at you from the court, winking and blowing you a kiss before his attention is once again grabbed by the whistle, watching patiently until the next karasuno rotation where he’ll be swapped in


	2. futakuchi

**futakuchi kenji** runs up to the date tech cheering section before a game and tosses you up his jacket to wear so that others know you’re the captain’s significant other and, therefore, the most important fan that the iron wall has


	3. yachi

**yachi hitoka** holds your hand during matches, only letting go to raise her arms and cheer every single time karasuno makes a point, her grasp tightening with every point earned until she has you in a vice grip, her voice hoarse from screaming


	4. akaashi

**akaashi keiji** scares you with the way he’s able to read you so easily, evident by the way he can always tell whenever you’re getting frustrated with the material that you’re studying, stopping by to bring you your favorite drink and laying on your bed, silently reading a book but reaching over every now and then to pat your head when he can tell you’re back on the brink


	5. kenma

**kozume kenma** is thankful to have a partner who isn’t big on video games because it means he doesn’t have to share consoles or save data, but when you go out and buy the new animal crossing switch for yourself and then promptly grind out 200 hours in the first month that the game is out, he doesn’t think twice about buying a third switch for your household so you can have an island together


	6. kunimi

**kunimi akira** always ensures that you get ample sleep, whether it be between classes when he convinces you to lay down for a quick two-hour power nap, or at nighttime when he whines at you for a full hour until you forsake your schoolwork and finally climb into bed with him, fingers combing back his hair while he grins about having you “whipped” for him (spoiler alert: you are)


	7. oikawa

**oikawa tooru** beams whenever he facetimes you, taking you on a virtual tour of the japanese gardens in buenos aires or making one of the team managers facetime with you during a match or showing off his new spanish skills (“estoy mucho feliz aquí y te amaré para siempre”), but it’s nothing compared to the look on his face when you fly out and surprise him on his birthday (or the look on yours when he proposes to you later that night)


	8. konoha

**konoha akinori** is good at keeping things together and helping them to function properly, whether it’s a group as rowady as the fukuroudani volleyball team or just you, the love of his life, kneeling on the floor of your living room while violently sobbing about a bad test grade (and he’s right down there with you, holding you tightly and rocking both of you back and forth wordlessly)


	9. terushima

**terushima yuuji** knows that he has a history for fooling around with more people than what’s necessarily socially appropriate, so the second that he realizes that he wants to be with you and only you, he makes a point of sending every single person that he’s ever met (including his mom) one single text: “i’ve fallen in love so please don’t talk to me ever again”


	10. aone

**aone takanobu** is not a man to utter many words, evident by the way his own teammates and friends get surprised every now and then when aone offers something to their conversations, but this is complemented perfectly by you and the way that you can talk his ear off without needing anything more than a gentle hand squeeze every now and then to encourage you to keep on


	11. iwaizumi

**iwaizumi hajime** is happiest at the end of the day when he can wrap around you in bed, clinging to your back while you read a book or check your emails or scroll through tik tok, his arms caging you against him, his chin resting on one of your shoulders, and he having the freedom to sigh as loudly and as often as he needs to in order to de-stress from the day without you asking each and every time if he’s okay (he always is whenever he’s with you)


	12. kuroo

**kuroo tetsurou** is not very good at keeping plants alive, no matter how “smart” and “detail-oriented” he insists that he is, but maybe he’s a lot smarter than he makes himself out to be - so long as he keeps buying plants, you’ll keep coming over every few days to make sure that they’re watered and keeping well while he sits around and watches you, his grin growing wider once he notices that you’re mumbling and calling him an idiot under your breath


	13. sugawara

**sugawara koushi** cleans your room for you and likes to joke about how it’s the main reason that the two of you should never break up, but the way that he’s able to make your heart flutter from simply making your bed is, in _your_ opinion, the main reason - you’re pretty positive that no one will ever care for you as much as koushi does, and the mere idea of being without him devastates you


	14. kuroo

**kuroo tetsurou** really wishes that he didn’t have integrity because it kills him that you, the cute student in the chemistry class that he’s assisting with this semester, can’t do chemistry for shit, and he can’t force himself to grade more leniently for you even though he really wants to because he can’t play favorites - or, at least, he _tells_ himself that he can’t play favorites (while he pins you on his screen every zoom lecture)


	15. nishinoya

**nishinoya yuu** high fives you whenever he sees you in passing in the hallways, even though he would _much_ rather to be able to grab you and stick his tongue down your throat, and feels his own heart swell when he sees the way that you smile at him, thinking about that one moment for the rest of the day (until after school when he _is_ able to grab you and stick his tongue down your throat)


	16. yamaguchi

**yamaguchi tadashi** has a habit of quickly looking to his right whenever he serves - at first, the team chose not to question it because they thought it was just one of his own superstitions, but then hinata spots you sitting across the court during inter-high and suddenly, it all makes sense (and tanaka makes sure not to let yamaguchi live it down, either)


	17. akaashi

**akaashi keiji** does not smile very often, which is quite strange to you; you’re not sure how you could’ve let yourself fall for someone who never smiles, but the way that he lights up and offers you a “rare smile” whenever he catches your eye from across the classroom or during warmups before a match answers all of your questions - he doesn’t smile very often because he reserves all of his smiles for you


	18. kenma

**kozume kenma** cares very little for gardening on animal crossing but still wants every color variation of every flower, so that’s why you’ll sometimes wake up and have fifty more flowers on your island that you _surely_ didn’t grow yourself (even though kenma _adamantly_ denies that he had anything to do with it and says that your game must be broken instead)


	19. futakuchi

**futakuchi kenji** is spoiled and he has no one else to blame but himself (and maybe you) - after months of sneaking you into his room and falling asleep to the sound of your steady heartbeat against his ear, he shouldn’t be surprised that when he leaves for a training camp and has to be without you, he has trouble falling asleep; he’ll make sure to call you tomorrow and complain about it, too


End file.
